


Let's Play a Game, Shall We?

by KiwiBerry



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, and a fluffy little kitty named Turtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiBerry/pseuds/KiwiBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Enjolras play video games.  Enjolras is terrible and Grantaire may or may not have a cat named Turtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play a Game, Shall We?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vacantstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacantstars/gifts).



> So this is for Gatsubii for the miserableholidays secret santa! I tried my best and I hope you all like it, especially the lovely person this is for :) Enjoy!

Enjolras pushed on the apartment door hesitantly, slightly surprised when it swung open at his touch. Grantaire’s grinning face greeted him on the other side, hand resting nervously on the side of the door.   
“Hey,” he said, running a hand through his curly hair nervously, “Door’s unlocked.”  
Enjolras’ lips turned downward slightly, “I noticed.”   
“Don’t worry,” Grantaire assured, gesturing for Enjolras to come in, “The landlord installed locks on the front door after the lady down the hall got robbed at gunpoint.”  
“Comforting,” Enjolras muttered, shedding his jacket but pausing halfway, “Grantaire?”  
“Yes?”   
“Who is this creature currently rubbing against my leg?” Enjolras asked with a slight grunt of discomfort.  
“Oh, him,” Grantaire laughed, coming over to scoop up the small black ball of fur, “This is Turtle. My cat.”  
“Your cat. Named turtle?” Enjolras asked, shaking his head in disbelief.  
“Oh shush,” Grantaire answered quickly, pushing past Enjolras to make his way into the small corner of the apartment that housed a table and a small fridge, the extent of his own personal kitchen, “I found him outside my apartment starving to death and meowing so sweetly. I couldn’t help but take him in. I mean look at this face?”  
Enjolras ignored the way Grantaire held up Turtle’s face for him to look at and instead glance around the room to find no one else in sight. He sighed then and placed his jacket neatly on top of a nearby chair, “Grantaire, why am I the only one here?”  
Grantaire paused, fridge door pulled open, before letting Turtle drop to the floor and scurry away to some unknown corner of the apartment. He then ducked inside the fridge and pulled out two beers, “What do you mean?”  
Enjolras caught the bottle tossed at him deftly before continuing his inquiry, “Weren’t Courfeyrac, Joly, and Eponine supposed to be here? At the very least I expected a few others to tag along as well.”  
“Well,” Grantaire began, tossing his own bottle from hand to hand nervously, “Gavroche got in trouble at school so Ep had to go in for some conference thing. Joly got a call from Musichetta about something and, well, you know how that goes. And Courf forgot he’d promised Jehan he’d take him to that new gallery opening today. So. Here we are. “  
Enjolras nodded once, processing this information, before raising an eyebrow, “So it’s just you?”  
“Just me,” Grantaire repeated, fumbling as he finally popped off the cap to his beer, holding out a hand to do the same to Enjolras’ as well. Enjolras complied, handing over the bottle and thanking Grantaire when he handed it back. He stared at it for a moment, not bothering to drink from it, before seeing Grantaire take a long swig from his own with a smile.   
“So?” Grantaire began, setting his bottle down on the table and twisting the neck slowly.  
“So,” Enjolras echoed back, setting his bottle down as well, untouched.   
“Mass Effect, BioShock, or Left4Dead?” Grantaire asked, moving over to the large couch in the middle of the room.   
“What?” Enjolras blanched, following Grantaire’s movements with his eyes. He watched as the other kneeled down in front of his TV and pressed a small button on the side, a woman’s face taking up the screen as she droned on about a small break in a couple blocks away. Grantaire turned around to face Enjolras then, producing a few small, plastic rectangular boxes.   
“So. Which one do you want to play first?” Grantaire asked, fanning out the games he held as he showcased each and every one to Enjolras.   
“Grantaire,” Enjolras sighed, smiling fondly at the other’s attempt, “I have no idea what any of these are. I only promised to come today because Combeferre said I needed to get out of the house and Eponine suggested I join you guys for your big “video game day”.”   
Grantaire paused, blinking a few times, before pulling the games toward his chest protectively, eyes lowering slightly, “Right.”  
Enjolras felt a twinge of sympathy course through his body then, and he reached out a hand slowly, pulling a game at random from Grantaire’s hands, “ But this one looks interesting, I suppose.”  
Grantaire’s eyes lit up then, depositing all the other games on the table before grabbing the one Enjolras had picked and heading toward the TV excitedly.  
Enjolras laughed quietly at the other before following, finding himself a comfortable seat on the couch as a controller was thrust toward him eagerly.  
===  
Six hours later, Enjolras fell against the back of the couch frustratedly, controller resting dejectedly in his lap.   
“I forfeit,” Enjolras sighed, closing his eyes, “There’s no way I can get passed this without letting one of them die.”  
Grantaire rolled his eyes, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl in his lap, “Well, that’s kind of the point. The level is called “The Sacrifice” after all. Also, when you concentrate hard enough you stick your tongue out.”  
“Do not,” Enjolras protested, opening his eyes and sitting up straight.  
“Do too,” Grantaire argued, reaching for the other’s controller, “I should know. You’ve been playing the same level for the last two hours.”  
Enjolras grabbed the controller at the last moment and held it out of arm’s reach, “I have not been playing for that long.”  
“Have too,” Grantaire corrected, eyeing the other before standing up. He grabbed his bowl of popcorn and moved around the couch and toward the kitchen deftly. Enjolras watched a moment before having the controller stolen from his hand before he could notice.   
“Hey!” Enjolras frowned, but when he turned around Grantaire was still behind him, smiling wickedly mere inches from his own face.  
“Yes?” Grantaire asked rather innocently, and Enjolras found himself silent, at a loss for words.   
“I-I should probably go,” Enjolras finally said, glancing toward the clock hanging haphazardly on the wall.   
Grantaire’s face fell then and he moved back slowly from the other, “Oh. Okay.”   
Enjolras nodded silently before moving off the couch and toward the door, grabbing his coat along the way. Grantaire watched silently as he did so, controller still hanging loosely in his hand.   
Finishing the buttons on his jacket Enjolras moved toward the door, which Grantaire held open for him.   
“Thanks,” Enjolras said as he exited, turning around in the doorway to face Grantaire, “For everything. Really. It was fun.”  
Grantaire smiled, face lighting up, “Yeah. No problem. Anytime.”  
Enjolras nodded but didn’t move and Grantaire raised an eyebrow.  
“Did you forget something? I’m pretty sure you only brought your jacket but-”  
“Grantaire,” Enjolras sighed, cutting the other off, before moving forward and planting a small, chaste kiss upon the other’s lips. When he pulled away, Grantaire was blushing lightly., fingers coming up to brush his own lips.   
“I had fun,” Enjolras said once again, this time with a smile, and Grantaire smiled dumbly back.  
“Yeah. Anytime.”  
Enjolras turned then, exiting this time, and gave a small wave before disappearing out of sight, leaving Grantaire to close the door and slide down it until he sat slumped on the floor, his heart racing a mile a minute and his stomach filling with butterflies as Turtle reappeared, curling up beside him and purring softly.   
“Yeah. Me too.” Grantaire sighed and closed his eyes, savoring all he could of the moment at hand.


End file.
